


The sound of snow

by KimsyWims



Series: Kirkwall shorts [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Dark Past, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, Fluff, Healing, M/M, Modern Thedas, Past Abuse, Snow Day, Witness Protection, cuddling by the fire, friendly teasing, friendships, getting better, mentioned past emotional manipulation, winter kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimsyWims/pseuds/KimsyWims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett Hawke had always loved the winter. Snow was his absolute favorite thing of the entire year and he would spend hours upon hours out with the twins and his mabari Brute just enjoying the games that snow brought. There would be snowball fights, snow cave building, angel making, all of that.<br/>Snow in Ferelden came fast and merciless, the snow would always be firm and make sounds under his boots when he walked on it just to tell him just how cold it was outside.<br/>It was this very snow that would one day bring him together with a rather interesting elf, one Hawke swore was the most attractive elf he had ever seen in his entire life.</p>
<p>Garrett Hawke is a regular guy who loves the winter. Fenris is a mysterious neighbor who lives under witness protection in Hawke's apartment building. </p>
<p>When the harsh Fereldan winter forces them both together will Fenris be able to allow someone into his life again and can Hawke be the one to help Fenris to find joy in the world after a life of abuse?<br/>Or is this simply doomed to make things worse for both Fenris and Hawke?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sound of snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the beginning of this little fic, this chapter is a little introduction to Hawke and the others. I hope you will enjoy!

Garrett Hawke had always loved the winter. Snow was his absolute favorite thing of the entire year and he would spend hours upon hours out with the twins and his mabari Brute just enjoying the games that snow brought. There would be snowball fights, snow cave building, angel making, all of that. Snow in Ferelden came fast and merciless, the snow would always be firm and make sounds under his boots when he walked on it just to tell him just how cold it was outside. 

The strange thing was that snow had never been unpleasant. It had made them all rosy and cold of course but nothing hot chocolate and blankets couldn't solve. Maker knew how many boots and outer clothes his mother had been putting in the laundry room to dry after winter games. Strangely enough Hawke had never felt wet after playing an entire day in the snow. That his clothes were wet came after, when they had all peeled off their thick clothes and the snow stuck in there had began melted, that's when things got wet.

But Kirkwall just wasn't the same. Winter there was wet and sticky, it came slowly and in waves. One day it was still fall and rain would pour down, next day it would be wet snow that stick in both his hair and beard and his poor mabari Brutal's fur. Then when winter finally did come it was the same sleet and slush of snow that was more water than actual snow.

When Hawke had been younger both his mother and father used to join in their children's games. By lunch time their farther would gather some firewood after they had helped him to dig a little fire-pit in the snow and then light the little fire and they would make lunch out in the snow, just hotdogs that they put on long sticks and grilled over the little fire. Sometimes they all squeezed into the snow caves they had made and ate in there, then Malcolm would tell a crazy story.

But his father had died ad his mother had fallen into a depression over loosing the man she loved. She hadn't said anything about it though, she had kept up the hard work of taking care of the house on a widows pay while her children were in school. When hawke had graduated soon after he had said that it was enough, they would have to move. 

His mother who was born Amell and not Hawke had picked Kirkwall, neither of the three siblings had been fond of the idea but he knew it would make her happier again, hopefully. So off they were packed and moved to Kirkwall. Carver had made a fuss about not wanting to move but Hawke and Bethany ganged up against him and Carver had accepted with as much grumbling as he could make. 

The little family moved into the Amell mansion in the outskirts of the city where their uncle Gamlen lived. Gamlen hadn't been to happy to share his space with his sister and her three children. But when Bethany and Hawke had gone through some digging in old archives they found something rather surprising. The will of their grandfather which said that Leandra was the owner of the mansion and any child born of her. 

Gamlen had been allowed to remain in the old mansion with them. He was family. Besides, Hawke had been old enough to find his own place to live and the twins was enrolling to university, that left the estate rather lonely. Leandra didn't have too much trouble with Gamlen anyway. she teased Gamlen like Hawke teased Carver or Bethany and his mother probably would have felt lonely if Gamlen had moved out.

Hawke however hadn't been ready to let Ferelden go entirely. Malcolm had a hunting cabin in the forest far away from people where they used to go from time to time to hunt or fish with the family. When he had died it had become Garret's and he couldn't sell it, that place was his special place. At least twice a year he would take a week back there with Brutal to enjoy the fresh air, the snow or the sun. Once in the summer and once in the winter. 

Because Kirkwall had shitty winters according to him. Shitty winters and too hot summers, Kirkwall was a hellhole but he stayed because his family lived here now. 

He chuckled lightly as he pushed the door open to the apartment building and began climb the stairs. The elevator worked, he just didn't like to use it, he wouldn't admit it out loud but he was a bit claustrophobic. A door opened on the third floor and a brunette appeared in it and chuckled lightly as he walked to her floor and he smiled at her.

"Why don't you ever take the Elevator Hawke?"

It was Isabela of course, his exotic neighbor, exotic being the word for it. Isabella was like that Rivaini spice you put on your food to make it more interesting and nicer to eat. When he had moved into the apartment on the top floor she had come over with food, beer and moving help. The moving help had been the other neighbors Anders, Merrill and Sebastian. 

Varric had been the one who had fixed the apartment for him. In fact, Varric had fixed apartments for them all because he was the landlord who happened to like to make friends with people he let move into the building. When all boxes were inside his new place Isabela had invited him for drinks in the hanged man, a local bar they liked to go to. There he had met with the rest of their friends.

That was three years ago. He was now happily a member of their absolutely bonkers but amazing family. The apartment was also nice, top floor with a nice view over a little park just outside. Plenty of neighbors who could take Brutal out on the days when he was at work or if he got sick. 

"Oh well you know, it's the same as with people who takes the car to the gym, waste of free workout." He said with a laugh and hugged her.

"Oh hush you manly man, but if it's the reason for your thighs... mhmmm, maybe I will have to try it out." She purred.

She reached down pinching the outside of his thigh playfully. Had anyone else done that Hawke would have been rather uncomfortable with the gesture but he had grown so close to Isabela she didn't make him uncomfortable at all anymore. Also if he ever would be, she listened to a no. She might pout and say spoil sport but she'd still listen. 

"Yours have the thighs of a goddess Bela." He assured and playfully swatted her ass. "And Goddess of ass." 

"Flatterer, coming over for some wine later? I have massive gossip about the new guy." She replied with a laugh.

"Would never miss it, eight?"

"Sounds good, Anders will come around nine after work."

"See you then Bela." 

He walked up the stairs trying to imagine what gossip there might be about the new elf in the building. Well, new and new, Fenris had lived in the building for six months now, but no one knew much about him. All Varric had to say was that the kid had gone through some sort of _'rough shit and family matters'_ and now lived under hidden identity.

Aveline had been the one who had asked Varric for help with a place for the elf but she had kept her files on Fenris to herself. Aveline was a cop so she was doing her work and she was good at it so neither of them were blaming her for keeping it from them. They all had strict orders not to post anything about him or put out pictures on him on any social media since it would be a danger for the elf. 

So of course they were all curious of him, but the elf wasn't the most talkative man, in fact he wasn't talkative much at all. Hawke had met him in the stairs a couple of times, Fenris was the apartment below him. Fenris hadn't talked much but he had smiled and petted Brutal for a little while and Hawke had found it the most adorable thing in the world. 

The elf wasn't just a mystery, he was also incredibly handsome. White hair, tattoos covering hands and chin, beautiful green eyes and those pretty pointed ears sticking out under a beanie. Fenris was always wearing cozy oversize zipper hoodies over torn jeans or leggings every time Hawke saw him. Mostly he walked around barefoot but now when there was snow and rain Hawke had seen him in high Dr Martens boots. 

Hawke was so lost in thought he didn't see Fenris until he accidentally walked straight into the man. Fenris jumped startled backwards and Hawke quickly backed a step himself blushing.

"Oh Shit, I'm so sorry!" Hawke said quickly to amend.

"Hawke." Fenris deep voice said slowly, looking as if he was regaining himself from a real scare. "Apologizes are not necessary, I should have seen you." 

"What me? I'm a tiny little bunny, just passing by, people never see me." Hawke Joked playfully, truth was that he was a really tall and very broad muscular man who could be seen a mile away. 

"I would not call you a bunny, you are more of a bear." Fenris said slowly and scratched his neck with just the tiniest hint of amusement in his deep rich voice. 

Hawke wasn't sure he had heard tight, had Fenris just made a joke? Was the elf saying more than just a few words to him? Oh shit he was getting excited. Hawke excited was like Brutal excited, impossible to hide and stupid things usually came out of his mouth. 

"Oh? Can I be a dragon? I like dragons!" Oh maker, now he sounded like a five year old. 

"A dragon... I suppose..." Fenris said as if he gave it honest thought.

"Well uhm... It's a shitty wet winterish weather out there so.. dress warm if you're heading out. You know, if you uhm, want I have a brand new coffee machine that make great hot chocolate if you wanna come over later."

Hawke had tried to play it cool and now he sounded like the greatest dork in the history of time. He just invited hot mysterious neighbor for... hot chocolate... fuck he was a trainwreck of not knowing how to act adult. Maybe he should excuse himself quickly before things could get any worse. 

"Maybe... another day Hawke, I will not be back until Wednesday." Fenris finally said and Hawke let out a little breath of relief. 

"Oh? Where are you going? I mean you don't have to tell me!" 

"I... Have something I must do elsewhere." The elf was clearly uncomfortable with the question.

"Okay, well, good luck, on the something I mean. Uhm." He chuckled nervously "Why don't you... just give me a holler if you ever want hot cocoa, I'll get it done for us." _'Please Hawke let go of the hot chocolate! Offer him coffee, or wine or anything adult!'_ He thought to himself. 

"I will let you know Hawke." Fenris said and there was just the shadow curl of a smile to the elf's lips before it was gone again "Have a good evening." Fenris said and then left. 

Hawke stared after him dumbly and then scratched the back of his neck. How the hell had he managed that? Fenris, the mystic silent elf had not only spoken to him for a real conversation but Hawke was also absolutely certain that the smile hadn't just been his imagination but an actual smile. He walked up another flight of stairs and into his own apartment where he was attacked by a vicious cuddle beast.

He chuckled and slid to the floor so he could properly cuddle the mabari and kissed all over his face cooing _'who's a good puppy'_  as he was getting licks in his entire face. When the vicious welcome home attack had ebbed out he found a note saying Merrill had walked him not long ago and he went on with his usual daily routine of taking a hot shower, change out of his work suit and make dinner to eat by the TV.

Before he headed down to Isabela he checked his email for anything important, answered a couple of work related ones and read the one from Bethany who asked what plans he had for Christmas. Christmas, makers breath it was like two months away! It was just early November, Halloween were just like some few days ago, hence the shitty half snow weather

He typed back anyway that he'd probably do the usual, celebrating it by sitting four days in the mansion with the rest of them listening to Gamlen and Carver whine at things as always. It was however always worth it though because putting up Christmas decorations with his mother and Bethany with loud Christmas music was always bundles of fun and his mother made the best cookies.

When he were done with his laptop he walked down to Isabela bringing Brutal and a sixpack of beer. Not that it would be needed, Isabela always had plenty of booze but Hawke always felt better bringing things anyway.

Merrill, Varric and Sebastian were already in Isabela's living room playing wicked grace with her when he joined them. Brutal immediately aimed on the elven woman to cuddle her. Merrill put down her cards in favor to cuddle the mabari instead and laughed at the greeting she received. Merrill loved animals and she often asked to be allowed to take the Mabari on long forest walks, Hawke accepted every time and sometimes he joined her as well.

"What do you get a grumpy old man and a bratty jock for Christmas?" He asked thoughtfully as he sat on the floor beside Isabela and looked at her cards, leaning his head to her shoulder.

"You mean Junior and Gamlen?" Varric asked with a chuckle. 

"I sent carver a dick shaped soap he had to pump for birthday present last time, I need to top that." Hawke said thoughtfully.

Varric and Isabella both broke out laughing at that, Merrill had missed the joke and looked up confused and Sebastian simply didn't look very amused. Hawke grinned goofy as he thought about the angry email Carver had sent him back for being such an awful brother. He loved his brother but he was an ass so Hawke just couldn't resist teasing him.

Bethany didn't exactly get away from him being a tease either but he was much less of a tease to her since she wasn't as whiny as Carver. The fact remained that Hawke had sent her a soap too put a lady part soap. The difference was that she had written him a playful message back and at his own birthday she had sent him a deck of cards with half naked men on.

Only, the tease had been lost on him since he was gay, which he friendly reminded her on by text. She had just sent him a sad emoji back for failing her evil plan of vengeance.

"I say boob stress-ball." Isabela said and Varric chuckled shaking his head.

"Too innocent Revaini, how about a book of men on men smut?"

"No, he'd never read it, Maybe a shower curtain?"

"Or a rug?"

"Hawke! A bedset sheet with a male stripper on!" Isabela called out.

"Ooooh! That's a good one because Carver always forget to do his laundry!"

"One side should be a woman the other a man, then he would have to choose sleeping with the girl against him and let his roommate see the guy, or sleep with the guy against him so the roommate sees the girl and think he's cool." Varric stated as if it was an evil mastermind plan.

"Oh brilliant! If we can't find it we have to make it." Isabela stated and grinned wide.

Hawke laughed and nodded. He was a terrible terrible brother, but hey, he was totally allowed to be. They kept on chatting on what to get Gamlen but nothing really came up so Hawke just figured socks. Boring old socks. Bethany would get some naughty bath bombs. Isabela and Merrill both said that Bethany would love that. 

Anders joined them just after nine, showered and out of his hospital scrubs but also bringer of peanut rings so everyone cheered over seeing him. Anders didn't even bother to join the card game tonight, he always lost and he was completely content with just watching and chatting. Hawke really liked this little family of theirs. 

Family wasn't always blood, the family he had made out of his friends were good people even if they were a bit strange, he saw them all as an extension of his family and he was a part of theirs. They all cared about Carver and Bethany whenever they met them, Varric always had secret check on Hawke's mother to see that she was fine and things like that, it was really nice.

"So, I learned something about our neighbor!" Isabela said and grinned victoriously. 

"Revaini, if this is something we shouldn't know because it is a danger to him..." Varric began slowly.

"No, no! Nothing like that, he actually told me this himself. He likes science fiction and fantasy, the same shit you like Hawke."

"Heeeey! Science fiction is underrated!" He said with a laugh.

Though he had to admit, he was interested about this new information because maybe they could chat about movies someday, Hawke rarely messed up when he talked about movies, music, dogs or snow. They chatted away half of the night before it was time for bed. The last thing Hawke's half drunken minds though before he fell asleep was that he would try to ask Fenris out for coffee when he came back.


End file.
